<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>очарованная by John_Teppelin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589275">очарованная</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Teppelin/pseuds/John_Teppelin'>John_Teppelin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, F/F, Pining, unspoken feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Teppelin/pseuds/John_Teppelin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Жемчуг раз за разом проживает свой собственный ад.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>очарованная</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Роза стремительна и непоколебима, её движения легки, но полны сдержанной власти, ей достаточно одного выразительного взгляда без слов, и за ней выстроились бы целые армии. Жемчуг вызвалась бы самым первым добровольцем в боевом полку, она была готова ради Розы на всё — сражаться, пасть, воскреснуть — и так по вечному замкнутому кругу, в центре которого розовыми лепестками на язык ложится имя главного в жизни Жемчуг самоцвета. <i>Роза.</i> Пушистым облаком спадают на обнажённые плечи локоны, тихий мурлычащий смех и изящный изгиб шеи при плавном повороте головы — Жемчуг жадно ловит яркими вспышками тысячи кадров чужой жизни, чтобы в минуты уединения сжимать тонкими пальцами собственные плечи в тиски, захлёбываясь слезами.</p><p>Роза легка на подъём — столько всего хочется сделать в этом новом мире, попробовать всё, насладиться каждой морской песчинкой, просачивающейся сквозь пальцы. Глядеть на звёзды, на бархатные закаты и воздушные рассветы, утопать в лазурных волнах, вдыхать искусственными лёгкими запах дождя и пыльных дорог. Жемчуг невольно любит всё это тоже, ведомая чем-то тоскливо восторженным изнутри; сердце её вовсе не человеческое, вся её сущность — гладкий камень в оболочке искрящегося света, но где-то в области груди всегда нещадно щемит.</p><p>Роза знает людей, Роза понимает людей, она кажется живым воплощением всеобъемлющей эмпатии ко всему <i>(не)живому</i>, и всё <i>(не)живое</i> неосознанно тянется к ней под уютное лоно. Жемчуг, без сомнений, тянется тоже, млеет от греющих лучей великолепия буквально до слёз <i>(солнце — слепит),</i> впитывает эту любовь в себя — любовь не именно к ней, но как приятно обмануться, забыться в этой нежной улыбке мягко очерченных губ, целующих томно отнюдь не её угловатые плечи, тонкую шею и горящие ярко смущённые щёки. Губы Розы — тайна, постигаемая теми, другими, что из плоти и кожи чаруют взаимно в вечерней прохладе лета, гладят пенные волны и спины друг друга в страсти, только страсть — это страсть, и никто пока не затронул струн души пленяющей Розы.</p><p>Сезоны сменяют друг друга — незаметно, недолговечно, как приходят и уходят люди, что ломают голову над неисчерпаемой загадкой Розы. Жемчуг тешит себя надеждой на разгадку, ловит подсказки, неустанно стоит на страже за правым плечом, сторожит сон — имитация низменного человеческого бытия могущественным космическим существом, протяни ладонь — затрепещут под покровом ночи густые ресницы спящей, и весь мир сожмётся до крошечной точки в пространстве и времени, чтобы наутро сладко услышать: «Спасибо, Жемчуг».</p><p>Спасибо — за что? За сумбурные мысли, что сотни веков тысячами прячутся в дальних уголках сознания, в её собственной — Жемчуг, вселенной, где в обширной копилке уже множество таких непонятных «спасибо», но Жемчуг раболепно трепещет: слово Розы — <i>закон.</i> Она всё ещё пленник не правил, но собственных чувств, что сковали её по рукам, по ногам, что не может она дать волю глупым словам — не разрушить то хрупкое, хлипкое, что лежит между ними над пропастью длиною в целую вечность. Её выход — молчание, что похуже цепей тянет на самое дно этой пропасти, и во тьме есть единственный свет, имя которому по-прежнему <i>Роза</i>, он горит — до него никогда не добраться.</p><p>Жемчуг не может поставить между ними знака <i>«равно»,</i> Жемчуг — не та, и совсем не похожа на Розу, инкрустировать бы свой перламутр под подобие розовой кожи, растворить эту грань — раствориться в Радужном Кварце, в едином потоке мыслей, жестов, сердец, плавясь от осознания собственной мощи, грации, воли, удержать все изгибы навечно в стихах, музыке, прозе, слагать дифирамбы о блистающих радостно двух парах чарующих глаз, запечатлевать эти формы в редчайших скульптурах, ведь только так можно превратить один момент в тягучую бесконечность. Жемчуг же может лишь запечатать воспоминания, перелистывать в памяти эту пёструю книгу цветных, только ей посвящённых картинок, трепетно оберегаемых сама-незнаемо-от-кого, но иметь свою тайну так волнительно и так беспросветно больно.</p><p>
  <i>Радужный Кварц рассыпается на цветные осколки.</i>
</p><p>В жизнь Розы ворвался Мужчина — как ураган, сметая всё, весь привычный уклад такой живущей по принципам Жемчуг, она видит, она понимает — ей никогда не стать подобием пышущей жизнью плоти и крови, не стать соблазнительной загадкой под стать величию незыблемой Розе. Быть проще, быть смелее, быть другой — вот чего не хватало Жемчуг, и в груди непрестанно скребутся кошки, а в глазах таится, копится горечью полупрозрачная пелена слёз, что не имеют магической силы врачевать исцарапанную в клочья душу.</p><p>Роза — это ритм, что клокочет вровень с ударами сердца, и кто-то другой затронул струны её души; Жемчуг эти ноты не подобрать, не уловить, и сквозь пальцы сочится разбитая колба песочных часов, отмеряющих бережно время, проведённое вместе. Роза кружится в водовороте чужого внимания, чужой ласки, разгадывает чью-то другую загадку, играет синхронно мелодию их пьянящей окрылённой любви. Им не нужно слияний — им нужны смех, и безграничная свобода, и то тайное, что всегда было и будет явным, и Роза движется к своему финалу, из куколки превращается в бабочку, её новая жизнь — венец творения всей бесконечной Вселенной.</p><p>Больше не будет цветущей, искрящейся Розы и её нежно трогательных пронзительных тёмных глаз. Больше не будет восхищённой, любящей Жемчуг и её несгибаемого стана, нежных прикосновений без самого факта касаний, не будет пылающей, чуткой души. Сосуд её чувств высушен до самого дна.</p><p>
  <i>Жемчуг раз за разом проживает свой собственный ад.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>